Humanity in The World Beyond the Walls
by Kanai16
Summary: Ten years have passed since Humanity was able to reclaim the lost land, seal the breach in Wall Maria, and eliminate the remaining titans within. Ten years since they have started to rebuild and regain hope of a brighter future. Ten years of sitting behind the Walls, until Humanity dares to venture outside the Walls once more. And step into a world they could never dream of.
1. Chapter One: Beyond The Walls

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! Yes I know, so regarding my other stories there will be another A/N at the bottom. I have become interested in the Inuyasha/Attack on Titan crossovers, and decided to write out this little plot bunny. I do take into account current events in the manga(minor spoiler alert), which will be explained in time, but don't hold me to all the facts. This will, of course, be an A/U, Inuyasha/AttackonTitan crossover with cameos from other anime characters

* * *

_Summary_

_Ten years have passed since Humanity was able to reclaim the lost land, seal the breach in Wall Maria, and kill the remaining titans within. Finally reaching Shiganshina, many hoped that this was the new beginning for mankind and a sign of a brighter future. But with the information in Dr. Grisha's basement a dead end, as deciphering it now became the mission, and any who knew the secrets or could help were now dead, Humanity dares to venture outside the walls once more. And step into a world they could never dream of._

* * *

It was cold and drafty in the basement, the kind that slipped through their clothes and chilled them to their bones. Somewhere, there was a constant drip over water that made them twitch, and the single candle lighting the room, didn't help by making ominous shadows out of them. Twenty people sat around the table, grave looks upon their faces. The room was filled with a tense silence as they thought over the mission they were about to attempt.

"Be cautious. This is uncharted land we're heading into and I don't want any mistakes. " Erwin said looking at each member. "If any of you have any hesitations or problems, now is the time to either leave or address them now.

They were going into the unknown.

Humanity was venturing outside the walls once again. They were hoping that there were other people still out there, other than the ones who've been trying to kill them. With the holes in Wall Maria and Rose being sealed with no entry, one with a boulder and the other with Erens' now mastered hardening titan ability, they decided to venture through the western gate. No regiment had ever gone through the western gate and what lay past the forest in the distance.

The other gates, yes, only to discover that the majority groups of titans only come from the south. So the west was assumed the same as the others, with rare sightings of titans, though the distance to the trees, being further than the rest, was the rumored reason.

There was silence, before everyone stood to attention and saluted with a sharp "Sir!"

After searching each of their eyes, Erwin stood and saluted them back. "We are Humanity's' last hope. We leave at dawn. Dismissed."

They were going in blind.

* * *

And they were paying for it.

"Head for the trees! " Levi shouted, pushing his horse faster to reach the forest in the distance.

"Move your asses or lose em!" Hange yelled from just ahead of him.

At the crack of dawn, the survey corps flew out of the western gate of Wall Maria, setting the horses on a harsh pace. Wanting to reach the cover of trees as quickly as possible, since they had a lot of ground to cover. The sound of the gate closing with such finality, was their only farewell.

The ride was smooth with only a few titans that were easily avoided, until, a few hours after passing the half way point, a cry from the rear alerted them to the incoming threats. The masses of titans came from both sides until merging as one group, chasing behind them.

"We're almost there!" Armin yelled, being closer to the rear, the approaching tree line was a welcoming sight to see.

They crossed the tree line, never noticing the purple shimmer and rode through the forest a little while, before before switching to their 3d gear to land on the branches or trunks.

With his heart racing, Armin was the first to notice the silence. "Uh Captain I think they've stopped following us. "

The scouts looked around and slowly lowered their weapons as Armins' words caught up to them. Looking back, in the distance they could see the hoard of titans crowded at the tree line pawing at the air in front of them. Waterd' mouths and hungry eyes crowded each other trying to get to them but coming no further, as if something was there keeping them from entering the forest.

"Sir?" Eren asked looking at Erwin for an answer.

Before Erwin could say anything Hange took off back towards the tree line.

"Hange! Get back here!"

"What do you think you're doing four eyes?!" Levi yelled out

Leaping from tree to tree, Hange landed on a branch above the titans, watching as they greedily followed her.

"Ahhh. I wonder what's stopping them." She poked at the air in front of her, but touched nothing, pulling her hand back just as a titan made to grab it.

"Some kind of wall?"

"But if it's a wall how did we get through, and why can we see it?" Eren asked landing beside her. The others landing on the branches around them.

"It's invisible yeah!" Connie shouted out before ducking his head from the receiving looks.

"A net maybe! Tall enough to to let things under a certain height in?" Hange asked swinging her arms through the air below and above her.

"But what ever it is, it's keeping those things away from us." Erwin said studying the air.

"Look at their bodies. They're burning away. " Armin gasped noticing the ash drifting in the air.

Every titan that was in contact with the invisible wall were slowly burning away. Looking closer they saw a purple shimmer at the contact points, outlining a wall.

"What is that?" Sasha whispered.

"Mikasa, are you OK? What's wrong." Eren cried.

Mikasa stood frozen on the ground, eyes wide, looking at the titans in front of her. Holding a hand up to the space between her and the titan gnashing it's teeth at her, she glided her hand back in forth.

"Its a barrier." Mikasa whispered in awe taking a step away from it.

"A what? A barrier?" Armin asked turning from her to the titans and back agian.

"I never believed her. She told me it was all true and I never believed her." Mikasa said a small smile appearing on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about brat, spit it out!," Levi shouted down to her.

Shaking herself out of her daze, Mikasa turned to them "My mother, when I was younger, use to tell me stories, stories that were passed down through our line, about mystical beings from our homeland. How they had great and mighty powers to do good and protect or cause harm and bring destruction."

"What?" Eren asked looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"The Spirituals and the Demons. Only they could create the thing that you don't see in front of you. A barrier."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Spirituals and Demons?"

"What a load of crap"

"Be quiet." Levi hissed quietly. Those words caused a hush over the group. "Listen." Turning his head to the west. Waiting. Listening.

"What is that?" Connie asked raising his sword. The Scouts readying themselves, listened closer.

-giggle-

"Is that?"

-giggle-

Leaving the tree line, they headed back deeper in to the forest, and passed their now grazing horses, maneuvering silently from branch to branch. Following the laughter that seemed to be getting closer. Landing in a clearing, they formed a circle back to back, as the the laughter now seemed to be coming from all around them.

"Sir I don't like this."

"Who's ever there better show your self right now!" Eren shouted, hoping to get a reaction.

The silence that followed was deafening. Then a blur of red came rushing at them from opposite of where the entered.

"Look out!" Connie yelled

"Move!" Levi shouted, prompting the others to do the same.

Jumping in different directions they landed on branches surrounding the clearing. But the blur never slowed nor wavered, heading straight for Eren. Before he could move, Eren felt a tap on his shoulder and was left with a laugh filled "Tag, you're it." before the blur took off back into the woods.

Eren stared wide eyed "Wha?" before taking off after it.

"Yeager! Get your ass back here!" Levi called. "Damn brats"

"Wait for me!" Hange exclaimed racing after Eren.

"Hange! Not you too!" Armin cried pulling at his hair.

Before long everyone was following after Eren who was slowly catching up to the blur.

"Damn they're fast." Eren, seeing his chance, took a giant leap and tackled the blur, causing them to crash into a roll. Rolling to a stop he raised his fist ready to take out whoever it was, only to stop at the sight before him. Eyes as green as his peered back at him, the wide smile that was there, slowly faded, only for tears and a frown to replace it.

"What?" Eren started, "You're just a kid!"

"Eren!"

"Yeager!"

"What were you thinking!"

Shouts of his name and reprimands caused Eren to release the boy and scramble away from him, giving everyone a view of the blur.

"What the hell!?"

"Its a boy!"

"Huh?"

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it.

Regarding my other works: As of right now they are stuck in limbo. I don't know when I will get around to finishing them or decide if i want to give them up for adoption. So please don't hold your breath on them. I am not liable for the results hehe.


	2. Chapter Two: A Hopeful Lead

A/N: I've been itching to release this chapter, as I have quite a few typed and ready to go and, it makes my excited when I see follows/favorites/reviews/visitors. That's why I'm posting this one sooner than planned. Also, though there were few, I've gone back and fixed some minor errors in chapter one.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Humanity in The World Beyond the Walls_

_Chapter Two : A Hopeful Lead_

* * *

"What's a kid doing all the way out here? Does this mean that there really are others living out here? "Erwin questioned, eyes searching their surroundings for any more surprises. The only sounds in the air beside the few avian calls were the soft wails of the boy still lying on the ground.

"Sir." Moving to closer to Erwins' side so not to attract attention, Hange whispered "Look at his feet."

There, where he expected to see shoe clad feet, were what looked to be paws? Looking the boy over he noticed he wore large, red billowing pants, which out of the back poked a fluffy white tail. He also caught glimpses of pointed ears through red hair and little sharp teeth through the wide crying mouth.

"Hey, hey there. Its ok." Sasha kneeled down, trying to console the boy. "There there, see no harm. Now what's you're name? And how'd you get out here?"

Rubbing the tears from his eyes, he hiccups out "I - I'm Shi-"

"Shippo!" Snapped a voice from above them.

They all snapped there heads up to see, "Another kid?"

Up in the branches, a young girl stood, looking no older than 11. Wearing some kind of red and blue checkered pattern dress, her hands were tucked into the wide sleeves, and short black hair, with some pulled into a side ponytail, framing her chocolate colored eyes.

"Rin has never seen any of you before." She said, eyes narrowing in suspicion looking them over. "Who are you? Release my brother right now!" They moved quickly, taking a few steps away from the hiccuping boy. They didn't want to take any chances with a kid who was able to sneak up on them without their notice.

"We're the Survey Legion of the 60th Expedition Beyond the Walls. Who are you?" Eren yelled up to her.

"Survey Corps? The Walls? Rin has never heard of it." She said. "Rin is Rin. And you should not be here. Go back to where you've come from. Come Shippo." Turning her back she prepared to leave.

"I just wanted to play tag. Please don't tell on me." Shippo sniffed hopping up to land beside Rin, surprising the scouts.

"Wait! Please wait!" Snapping out of it, Armin was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If there were children here, then they obviously had to have come from somewhere. Wherever that was, good or bad, hopefully someone there could help them. It surely had to be better than what laid waiting behind them. "We can't go back the way we came, if we do the titans will kill us. Wherever you came from, can someone help us or can we rest there until we decide what to do? Please?!"

Looking at them, Rins' eyes narrowed. "And if Rin takes you with us, Rin will surely be killed."

"Rin." Shippo said softly. "Pleeasse."

"No Shippo, there is a good reason why we don't interfere with their kind. Now let's go!" Rin snapped, turning to look down at him.

"I'll let you have my desserts for a whole month." Shippo tried, giving her his sad kit look.

"Tch not gonna work" She replied turning her nose up.

"I'll do your chores for two years!"

"So not not worth it."

The survey scouts sweat dropped as the two bickered back and forth, one bargaining for their lives and the other sentencing them to death.

Until...

"I will take the blame the next 10 times!" Throwing out his final chance, Shippo waited with baited breath.

"N- hmm." Gazing hard into his eyes to see if he was bluffing, Rin sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Fine." Snapping her head to the group she ground out a short "Follow Rin." Before quickly taking off.

The scouts looked between themselves then to Shippo, who was beaming at them.

"Works every time. Come on, we'll take you to our mother." He nodded his head the way Rin went before leaving too.

Looking to Erwin, the scouts waited. "It seems we have no other choice. It's either follow them or feed ourselves to the titans. Stay alert." He said before following after the quickly moving duo, the rest falling into formation behind him.

"For kids they move fast as hell!" Jean cried as they tried to catch up to the flying duo.

"Yea, crazy huh? It's almost...inhuman." Sasha trailed off quietly. The children were gliding through the trees effortlessly, as if they were flying.

"They're not using any equipment. You don't think they're...?" Connie questioned. Glancing to Mikasa, they thought back to what she told them earlier.

Snapping back to attention they all came bursting through the trees and to a stop just after Rin and Shippo did.

"Wow. Where are we?"

They were standing at the edge of a massive, shimmering body of water, with no end in sight. Nothing but blue skies, large white clouds and, bright sunshine as far as the eye could see.

"Wow. Have you ever seen so much water, its so clear and blue. Look at all the different fish, Captain Shorty!" Hange exclaimed mouth wide, "Look at that one, it's huge!"

"Hey kid whats the deal! I thought you were taking us to your home." Eren asked looking around. In front of them was the water with the forest now to there backs.

"Shut up, now we wait." Rin said turning back to the water with a huff.

"Huh?

"What does she mean Shippo?" Armin asked.

"Well even though we can take you to our home. **We** can't take you. As we are not allowed to bring in outsiders, we have to wait for the Gate Keeper to grant you access." He responded, plopping to the ground and picking at the grass.

"But there's nothing here." Jean whispered to Connie.

Mikasas' lips lifted in a soft smile "If what my mother said was true then, in this world nothing is ever as it seems. 'Do not let the unknown scare you... Enter with light in your heart... They are powerful, intelligent, magnificent beings.' She used to tell me. And to think I'm going to the be the one to experience it."

"-giggle- Yep. And just think you'll be the first of your kind to be here in over 800 hundred years." Shippo laughed, looking at them with a bright smile.

"'Our kind'?" Levi questioned, glancing too Shippos' feet.

"Humans off course!" Shippo said taking them in with his wide, green eyes. "I've never seen a Human before."

"Uh is that supposed to be a good or bad thing." Sasha asked biting her nails while looking around.

"Both." A gentle, wind-filled voice said.

All jumped up in arms, save for Shippo and Rin, one of which, who turned with a "Finally."

Behind them, at the tree line, stood a woman with the longest green hair they've ever seen, it nearly swept the ground. She wore a fitted black and garnet rose pattern dress that glittered in the sun, and in her hand she held a key-shaped staff as tall as her, with a garnet orb resting in a heart-shaped keyhole at the top.

"I think I'm in love" Jean gushed.

"I think I know the feeling." Connie said, both, and a few others, looked at her with hearts in their eyes.

"'Bout time Lady Setsuna." Rin said pushing through the group to walk over to the woman.

"You, young ones, have a lot of explaining to do. Good thing, it will not be to me, to hear it." Turning to the Corp members, she surveyed each of them deeply with hard jeweled eyes, before speaking. "You who are not from this world may enter, but be warned, keep a closed mind and you will not make it back home."

She then stamped her staff to the ground and with a ripple, the forest behind her disappeared. In its place, a road appeared, running down the hill they now stood upon, to the largest city they've ever seen, in a valley surrounded by mountains. Looking behind them they came face with solid stone. The lake was also gone.

"What!?"

"Where'd the forest and water go?"

"I am the Gate Keeper, Lady Setsuna. No outsider is permitted entrance unless I give it. I have judged each of you and your intentions as pure. You may enter. Welcome to the Land of the Moon." Setsuna said before disappearing in front of them.

"Someone pinch me, 'cause I think I'm dead." Jean cried, going into shock. Not only did someone just vanish in front of the of them, but in the distance, they could see large masses, of different shapes, flying in the air. There were even castles and other styles of buildings floating on clouds in the sky.

"If you're dead then that means I am too and I don't wanna die looking at you brats." Levi mumbled, even though he took a deep breath to make sure. Even the air was different. It was like the air was cleaner and crisper than what they were use to.

"-giggle- Silly you're not dead. Come on. We have to take you to mother she'll know what to do!" Shippo laughed, taking off down the road.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know. Even if it's a quick 'I like it'.

*For the ones who've read some of my other works, I hope there is/you can see a difference or growth in my writing.


	3. Chapter Three:The World Beyond the Walls

A/N: Hello everyone! sorry for the long wait, but i'm back with a brand new chapter for you to enjoy! And thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites/visitors. This chapter is dedicated to MiyakoDea for reminding me it was Mikasa's mother, not father,that was of Asian descent. Thank you!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters unless stated otherwise._

* * *

_Humanity in The World Beyond the Walls_

_Chapter__ Three: The World Beyond the Walls_

* * *

"Whoa. What is this?!" A blue, plump, squishy object was poked and tiny little needles sprouted, covering it like fur.

"Yeah" Connie marveled with a dropped jaw.

"Whoa. How is this made?!" A blade made of some kind of clear metal, with trails and wisps of smoke the only telling of it being there, was being accosted.

"I know what you mean" Armin replied taking in the sights, ignoring the bi-speckled form hoping around them.

While following their children guides down the winding road into the city, Erwin questioned where they were going. And was promptly told that they were heading to the magnificent and intimidating castle that rested towards the back of the valley.

To get there though, they had to pass through an open market, one that was bigger than all of the Shiganshina District. Staring around, they could understand why it was so big. All around were large stands filled with wares, the like of which they've never seen and, the air was filled with the succulent aroma of food they've never tasted.

"Whoa! What does this do?!"

"Shut up!" Levi grounded out, a tick forming on his brow.

"But Captain Midget, its beautiful!" Hange gushed, stopping just in time from pushing a red button on a evil looking box, before switching from one stand to the next.

"Control yourself Hange, you're making the, Natives, nervous." Erwin commanded softly.

The wonder in their eyes snapped to calculating as they noticed everyone looking at them. That's when they took a good look at the people around them and froze in transfixed awe.

These, Beings, couldn't be human. Some of the beings were otherworldly beautiful; glowing skin of different colors with eyes, hair and, forms just as various, some where grotesquely hideous; looking like things night mares are made of, while some were "I don't even know what that is" Jean whispered taking a step back. There were even a few that gave a whole new meaning to the word titan.

They even saw one girl pointing at them with yellow eyes and, what looked liked bat ears atop her head before her mother ushered her down a side street. Some were continuing on with there business giving them side glances while, others stopped completely to stare as they passed through the market street. Even a few creatures with large, sharp horns and long, claw-tipped wings landed on roofs, to peer down a them in a curious manner. Soft chirps and growls being passed between them.

One thing for sure, the Survey Corps were the main focus of all.

-thump-

"Uh Sir, Peters just passed out."

With a huff Rin flipped her hair and said loudly, "Well what are you all standing around for?! Nothing to see here, move it along." Glaring at the crowd around them and making shoo-ing motions with her hands.

As if those were the magic words everyone continued on as if the group was not even there. Even the winged creatures took flight,though there were still peeks and side glances. "Grab your friend and let's continue." Moving on as if nothing just happened.

Jean, taking into account the size of the market, and the distance to the castle, questioned in dismay "Do we have enough gas to make it there? Aw man we left our horses back in the forest."

"Don't worry about that. It was taken care of." Shippo said bounding around a corner. Leading them to a fenced field which held there horses, among ,other types, of riding creature. "Setsuna dropped them off, thought you might need them, saying something about how mother was always tired out after walking longer than 15 miles."

"Hehe um yea." Sasha mumbled helping to put the unconscious Peters across the back of her horse. Rin and Shippo taking said man's horse and leading them out of the city.

* * *

Coming upon the castle, they noticed it was much bigger compared to the giant they thought it was on the hill. Realization hit them that it wasn't just built in front of the mountain behind it, it was the mountain. It looked as if the mountain was created with the sole purpose of being a castle. From the towers looking like peaks, all the way to the carved stairs leading off to different entrances, was made out of of it. It was a fortresses.

"Whoa"

"Is this really a mountain? How'd you build all of this?" Hange asked leaving her horse to scrape at a wall.

"We had some stone demons that were happy to help." Shippo said running through the open courtyard doors and up the main steps, a loud "Come on. You have to meet mother!" was all that was left.

Rin huffed "You can leave your steeds here, they will be taken care of." And followed, at a much slower pace, leading the group to fall in behind her.

After climbing the highest set of stairs known to man and passing through the biggest set of doors, as big as the Wall gates, they stared in comfort as the interior was more welcoming than outside. Polished stone clicked under their boots as they passed paintings and tapestries of people, creatures and, landscapes they've never knew could be possible lining the walls. Smatterings of stands holding deadly and heavenly looking weapons rested behind glass cases as if being displayed in a museum.

They followed Rin through a hall just as big, to the other side, through another set of the same size doors and stepped into a throne room. The ceiling, floors, and walls were all white. Streams of blue, red and, yellow fabric hung from the ceiling and to the walls creating a canopy effect, with a large chandelier set in the middle. Alcoves with different styles of armor glowed around the room and high windows let in plenty of light giving the room a warm glow. A long golden rug ran from where they entered all the way up to wide steps that rested two red, gilded thrones, one of which was occupied.

A beautiful dainty woman sat upon the throne being fanned by a set of short black-haired female twins. Wild midnight black hair framed a face with Jewel blue eyes and pink plump bow lips. She was draped a 5 layered kimono that seemed to swallow her but, in an awe how cute kind of way with a crown of silver with blue, red and yellow gems resting upon her hair. And the very boy who bought them here sat upon her lap, hands holding on to the top of his feet, rocking and eating some type of treat.

Her laugh washed over them sounding like silver-bells, as she looked up from Shippo, to them as the stopped in front of the steps to the throne.

Rin left them to walk up the few steps and gave the woman a hug.

"Mother." Rin sighed before stepping back and down a step, facing the group.

"Presenting Lady Kagome, Lady of the Land of the Moon. Mother this is the Survey Legion."

"My, my. Look what my children have brought home this time. You always find the most interesting things but i think this takes the cake. Humans, i wonder what your father would say"

Rin eyes widened before they narrowed and she snapped her head to Shippo. Holding up her hands she lowered one finger. Shippo paled, gulped then nodded. Turning to his mother he looked the epitome of a sad fox. "Mother, they needed my help, but Rin said no so I forced her to let me bring them here so you could help them..." Shippo rambled on before he looked away from her mirth filled eyes and finished with "I just wanted to play tag with my new friends."

"-giggle- Of course Shippo, of course now run along I believe Youko has been searching for you. And Serenity for you Rin." She watched them leave before turning to the group. Hard blue eyes narrowed at them, as from out of the alcoves around the room, nine women took up armed positions around them. "Now why don't you tell me who you are. And why you are here"

Erwin watching the guards closely, took that as his que to step forward "I am General Erwin of the survey corps from humanities last stand. for the last fifteen years we have had to deal with the aftermath of the titans gaining entrance into The Walls. with us accomplishing this we set out on a mission that could possibly help us destroy the titans forever. Only, the information is in a code that we have none who can understand it..." he as cut off by an arrogant voice.

"Tch finally decided to come out of those walls I see."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter Three is done! I hope you enjoyed. And for those Who wanted to know about pairings, I guess there's your answer. Though i wont be focusing on to much of the romance, there will be of course, close friendships built.

Thanks! R&amp;R


End file.
